


Dance with Me

by SmileySunflower



Series: Sunflower's Stony Stories [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, M/M, sad Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileySunflower/pseuds/SmileySunflower
Summary: Steve never did get that dance with Peggy before he crashed in the ice.He never got to dance with anyone.Tony aims to change that.





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or anything associated with it, I am writing purely for enjoyment.

Steve sat on the bed in his and Tony's shared room staring out the window at the rain that came pouring down in sheets. It reminded him of those times during the war when it rained endlessly and the soldiers were forced to endure it, keeping their post, doing their duty, all in the name of serving their country. So many men died during the war. They died so that others could live.

Steve died. Not really, but just enough. 

He sighed deeply, mind feeling dull, his body useless. 

He would never change the decision he made by crashing the plane in the ice. He saved millions of people and he knew that, but he never did get the chance to dance with Peggy. He never got to dance with anyone. 

"Jarvis," he said quietly, never taking his eyes off the rain, "Could you play some Frank Sinatra?"

"Of course, Captain. Any specific song requests?"

"Not really," he whispered, "anything slow is fine."

"Right away, Captain."

A soft melody played, and Frank Sinatra's velvety voice filled the room. It took the soldier back completely, reminding him of what he really is: a man out of time. Steve's shoulders hunched, his head hung, and his face contorted into one of immense sorrow. He remembered when Bucky would drag him to dances on 'double dates' but would then end up dancing with both girls while Steve stood in the corner. Nobody wanted to dance with him back then. Then the serum kind of changed everything, and suddenly girls were swooning over him and practically throwing themselves at him, but he hadn't wanted to dance with any of them. The only girl who still really saw him for himself was Peggy. He never did get a chance to dance with Peggy after he crashed into the ice. He never got the chance to dance with anyone. 

"Hi, you," a voice said sweetly. Steve glanced up to see Tony waltzing into the room, smiling gently at him, almost sadly. Steve looked away, ashamed. He shouldn't be thinking about Peggy, not when he has Tony. 

He swallowed harshly. He didn't deserve Tony. Tony is so full life and has so much going for him. Steve is just Steve. He has the serum, but nothing else. Nothing special, nothing exciting. 

He didn't look up when the dark haired man approached him. A soft hand caressed his cheek tenderly and Steve leaned into it, closing his eyes, and enjoying the comfort. 

"Feeling down today, huh?" His love said softly, his other hand coming to filter his fingers through Steve's golden locks. "The rain does that to me too sometimes."

He didn't seem upset or disheartened by Steve's lack of response. The hand on Steve's cheek traveled lower until finger tips lightly pushed up his chin. He slowly opened his eyes, sorrowful blue meeting loving brown. Tony gave him the same somber smile before wrapping the soldier in his arms, laying his head on top of the blonde's. Steve melted into the hug instantly, arms circling the genius and tugging him in tight, digging his face into Tony's chest, willing the tears welling up in his eyes not to fall. 

"Hey," Tony whispered above him as he stroked his boyfriend's hair, "is that Sinatra? Love him." He drew back from the hug, hands tugging at bigger man and he peered down at Steve, his eyes twinkling in understanding.

"Dance with me."

"No." Steve shook his head, frowning slightly.

"Yes." Tony carefully pulled him off the bed. "Jarvis, can you turn it up just a little?"

"Yes, Sir." Sinatra's enchanting voice echoed throughout the room. 

Steve stood awkwardly, hands laying heavily in Tony's, and scowling at the ground.

"Steve." 

He raised his gaze to meet Tony's. The engineer was watching him thoughtfully as hands came up to frame his brooding face. Tony closed the gap between them to kiss Steve, gentle, heartfelt, and full of pure love. Tony pulled back from the kiss, lips lingering on Steve's, hands falling loosely around Steve's neck as he cuddled up close.

"Tell me what's going on in that gorgeous head of yours." He whispered against the soldier's lips.

Steve sighed, hands sliding up to hold Tony's waist, head bowing down to nuzzle the shorter man. 

"Just thinking about old times." Tony hummed, placing soft kisses on Steve's neck, starting to sway them along with the music.

"Sounds dangerous."

That pushed a hushed laugh out of Steve. He buried his face in Tony's soft dark hair, relaxing into him, moving with him to the music surrounding them. His breath stuttered as his eyes watered and he clutched Tony all that closer to him. Tony always knew what Steve needed when the soldier couldn't figure it out for himself. He was dancing with Steve. That meant the world to him. No one ever loved him as much as Tony does. He made Steve feel important, like he mattered, like the most special man in the world, loved like Steve's never been loved before.

His breathing hitched as tears finally made their way out of his eyes, and he was clinging to Tony like a lifeline. Tony hugged him impossibly tight, humming along to the music, and keeping them swaying gently. They stayed that way for some time, embracing, rocking back and forth, listening to the sweet melodies playing around them, as Tony held Steve firmly in his arms, letting the blonde cry into his shoulder. 

Steve sucked in a deep breath after a while, all cried out. His sniffles barely heard over the music as Tony pulled away a bit to see his face. The genius gazed at him with all the love in the world, rubbing his back soothingly.

"You're perfect. You know that?"

Steve nodded wetly. He did know. Tony always made him feel that way, even when he felt like absolutely nothing. Sometimes he forgot, and got sucked down into to the depths of despair, but Tony always knew how to draw in back up. He always made Steve belong, and Steve could never thank him enough for that.

"Yes."

Tony beamed at him, and Steve knew he would do anything to keep Tony smiling like that forever. 

He ducked down to rub their noses together softly, relishing in the little giggle Tony let out.

"I love you so much, Tony. I love you so so much."

"I love you too, Steve. More than anything in the world."

Steve choked back more tears. Not ones of sorrow or loss, but of the immense love he felt for the man in his arms. Nothing could ever replace Tony. 

He cleared his throat and whispered in Tony's ear as they swayed, "Thank you for dancing with me."

"No, darling," Tony whispered back, leaning in for a sweet kiss, "thank you for dancing with me."

Steve smiled brightly, his heart bursting. He kissed Tony again deeply before tugging him closer, tucking the dark haired man's head under his chin, and resting his own head on top.

Then they danced together like they were the only two people in the world. 


End file.
